My Beloved Father
by pinkupinkuunyu
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan menjalani hubungan antara ayah dan anak yang tidak semestinya. Hubungan macam apakah itu? Hunhan here. Special for 'HUNHAN BUBBLETEA COUPLE' Event.
1. Chapter 1

Seorang _namja_ cantik berambut keemasan tampak sibuk mematut dirinya di depan cermin dengan wajah berseri-seri. Luhan—_namja_ itu—sudah menantikan hari ini semenjak lama, hari dimana ia diterima di sebuah sekolah paling ternama di Seoul—_SM International High School_.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup rapi," gumam Luhan sambil membenarkan letak dasinya dan tersenyum puas melihat penampilannya dengan seragam sekolah yang sudah lama diimpikannya itu.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan mematut diri, Luhan melirik sekilas jam di dinding, dan ia memutuskan untuk segera bergegas daripada ia terlambat di acara penerimaan siswa baru.

"Oh astaga, aku lupa belum membangunkan _appa_! Ugh—dasar si tukang tidur itu!" gerutu Luhan saat melewati kamar di sebelahnya yang sedikit terbuka, sehingga dapat terlihat jelas seorang _namja_ masih tertidur pulas di dalam sana.

Luhan memandangi _namja_ di balik gundukan selimut itu dengan kesal. "_Appa_, ayo bangun! Kita kan harus ikut upacara penerimaan siswa baru, aku tidak mau kita terlambat!" teriak Luhan dari samping tempat tidur.

Teriakan Luhan sepertinya sama sekali tidak mempan untuk mengganggu _appa_-nya, bahkan _namja_ berahang tegas dengan rambut kecoklatannya itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

Luhan menghentakkan kakinya kesal, kemudian menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh _appa_-nya dengan kasar.

"Eugh—kenapa kau membangunkanku dengan cara yang begitu kasar hm?" _namja_ itu terduduk sambil mengerjapkan matanya yang masih sulit terbuka.

Luhan hanya menatap _namja_ didepannya tanpa bergeming, bagaimana tidak, ia disuguhi pemandangan dimana _appa_-nya tidak memakai sehelai pakaian pun dibalik selimutnya, sehingga terpampang jelas tubuh putih berototnya dan bagian kejantanannya.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya sambil merona malu.

"Hey, kenapa masih malu-malu begitu? Bukannya kau sudah biasa melihatnya?" goda sang _appa_ sambil menyeringai nakal.

Luhan masih tidak berani menatap _appa_-nya. "Kenapa kau tidur telanjang begitu Oh Sehun-_ssi_!"

Sang _appa_—Sehun—menatap Luhan sambil terus menunjukkan seringai mesumnya. "Hm—kenapa ya? Karena kegiatan kita semalam mungkin?"

Wajah Luhan bertambah merona, teringat kegiatan yang mereka lakukan semalam, kegiatan yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh ayah dan anak—dan itu membuat bagian belakangnya terasa sakit hingga sekarang, untung saja ia masih ada tenaga untuk berangkat ke acara penerimaan siswa baru.

Omong-omong soal penerimaan siswa baru, Luhan kembali tersadar bahwa ia sudah hampir terlambat.

"Ayo _appa_ cepat bersiap, kita bisa terlambat!" rengek Luhan sambil menatap jam dengan cemas.

"Baiklah, tapi pertama mendekat dulu padaku," perintah Sehun. Luhan hanya menatap Sehun tak mengerti.

"Ayo Lu, mendekat kesini," Sehun memberi isyarat pada Luhan untuk mendekat. Karena Luhan tak kunjung merespon, Sehun dengan tidak sabaran menarik tangan Luhan dan membanting tubuh mungil Luhan ke atas ranjang, menjadikan posisinya sekarang berada di atas Luhan.

"_Appa_, jangan main-main, kita sudah hampir ter—emphh—" Luhan tak dapat meneruskan omelannya karena bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir Sehun. Sambil melumat bibir manis anaknya dengan tidak sabaran, sambil mulai membuka satu-persatu kancing seragam yang Luhan kenakan.

"J-jangan _appa_, kita bisa terlambat nanti—" Luhan berusaha menahan gerakan tangan Sehun, tapi sepertinya _namja_ yang berada diatasnya itu tidak mempedulikan omongannya. Ia kembali membungkam bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya, agar si mungil itu tidak banyak bicara.

Setelah berhasil membuka kemeja seragam sang anak yang terus menggeliat gelisah, Sehun beralih membuka celana Luhan, dan dalam beberapa detik celana tersebut sudah tergeletak di lantai.

Sehun menatap tubuh Luhan sambil menunjukkan seringai mesum yang membuat anaknya itu begidik.

"_Appa_, lakukan dengan cepat _ne_? Aku tidak mau terlambat," pinta Luhan pasrah dengan pipi merona.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau Lulu sayang," kata Sehun sambil terus menyunggingkan senyum nakalnya.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Sehun melahap _junior_ kecil milik Luhan yang masih lemas, kemudian memaju-mundurkan mulutnya. Mengulum benda kecil itu dengan rakus seperti mengemut sebuah _lollipop_. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memainkan _nipple_ mungil Luhan dengan gemas, membuat _namja_ cantik itu semakin mendesah tak karuan.

"_Ap_-_pa_ sebentar lagi Lulu—ahhh—" tak berapa lama Luhan menyemburkan semua cairannya di dalam mulut Sehun.

"Milikmu manis sayang, _appa_ akan mengklaim ini sebagai minuman favorit _appa_," kata Sehun sambil menjilati sisa sperma Luhan dibibirnya dengan sensual. Luhan hanya merona mendengar perkataan _appa_-nya.

Sehun kembali melumat bibir Luhan, menjilatinya kemudian menggigit kecil bibir tipis itu, sampai akhirnya terdengar bunyi kecipak akibat perang lidah yang mereka lakukan. Tangan Sehun terus bergerilya memainkan _nipple_ Luhan sementara tangan satunya mulai memasuki lubang hangat berkedut milik anaknya.

"_Appa_, langsung saja masukan milik _appa_—eughh—" racau Luhan saat dua jari panjang milik Sehun mulai maju mundur didalam lubangnya.

"_As your wish, baby_," bisik Sehun sensual di telinga Luhan. Lalu dengan sekali sentak ia memasukkan penisnya yang sudah tegang sedari tadi ke dalam _hole_ mungil milik Luhan.

"Ahhh—sakit _appa_," protes Luhan sambil meringis.

"Bukankah tadi kau yang minta hm?" kata Sehun dengan suara parau sambil menahan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan karena pijatan _hole_ Luhan pada penis besarnya. Luhan hanya menjawab dengan ringisan karena Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Lama-kelamaan tempo gerakan Sehun semakin cepat dan sodokannya semakin dalam, tepat mengenai titik kenikmatan Luhan.

"Kau sungguh nikmat sayang, _appa_ tidak akan pernah merasa lelah walaupun melakukan ini seharian denganmu," racau Sehun sambil terus memacu gerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo cepat, tubuh tegapnya sudah dipenuhi dengan peluh.

Sementara Luhan hanya bisa mendesah pasrah karena tubuh mungilnya terhentak-hentak sangat keras karena cepatnya Sehun memompa penisnya ke dalam lubangnya hingga berkali-kali menumbuk _sweet spot_-nya.

"Ahhh appa, sepertinya Lulu sebentar lagi keluarhh—"

"Bersama sayang—"

"AHHH—"

Bersamaan dengan desahan keras mereka, tubuh Sehun ambruk di samping Luhan, keduanya tampak berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Ugh—_appa_ menyebalkan! Lihat tubuh Lulu jadi lengket begini, harus mandi lagi kan?" protes Luhan karena tubuhnya kini banjir keringat, belum lagi lelehan sperma Sehun yang mengalir dari bagian belakangnya, dan perutnya sendiri terkena sedikit sperma yang dikeluarkannya sendiri.

"Kau kan tinggal mandi lagi Lu, atau mau _appa_ mandikan?" goda Sehun dengan nada sensual.

Luhan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi ketika Sehun memandikannya, karena itu ia menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak terima kasih aku mandi sendiri saja!"

Luhan kemudian bergegas beranjak dari tempat tidur, sambil mengomel ia bergegas mandi dan kembali merapikan dirinya, kemudian segera berangkat berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berangkat menuju sekolahnya dengan setengah berlari, sambil menahan nyeri di bagian belakangnya karena kegiatannya dengan _appa_-nya tadi.

"Celaka celaka, ini sudah terlambat," gumam Luhan panik sambil melihat jam ditangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 07.30 KST padahal upacara penerimaan siswa baru di _hall _utama sekolah adalah pukul tujuh tepat.

Luhan mendesah lega ketika melihat gerbang sekolahnya masih terbuka lebar, karena banyak mobil para wali murid masih berlalu lalang. Ketika melewati tempat parkir sekilas ia melihat mobil mewah mencolok milik _appa_-nya berada disana.

"Aish—tidak mungkin dia sudah berada disini, paling dia masih ada di balik selimutnya sekarang," gumam Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam gedung sekolahnya.

Luhan sempat bertanya kepada satpam apakah upacara penyambutan siswa baru sudah selesai, dan satpam yang baik itu berkata bahwa para murid sudah berada di kelas masing-masing karena upacara penyambutan baru saja selesai. Dengan tergesa Luhan bergegas mencari ruangan kelas X dan akhirnya ia menemukan di kelas mana ia ditempatkan.

"Fiuh—sungguh melelahkan—" desah Luhan lega saat memasuki kelas barunya.

"Hei Lu, kau dikelas ini juga?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyapa Luhan.

"Eh? Jongin?" Luhan terkejut saat melihat Jongin—temannya semenjak sekolah dasar juga berada dikelas yang sama dengannya.

"Wah, akhirnya ada juga orang yang kukenal di kelas ini," kata Jongin lega. "Kenapa kau bisa terlambat Lu? Kau berangkat bersama _appa_-mu?"

Luhan mendesah kesal, justru ia terlambat karena si mesum itu menyerangnya tadi pagi.

"Dia bahkan tidak datang," jawab Luhan dengan nada kesal.

"Eh? Itu di belakangmu—" kata Jongin sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah belakang Luhan dan disana ada segerombolan orang yang terdiri dari beberapa _ahjumma_ dan seorang lelaki tampan yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Oh Sehun—ayah Luhan—baru saja memasuki kelas.

_Ugh—saat aku mati-matian berlari-lari kesini sambil menahan nyeri dia dengan enaknya naik mobil kesini dan sekarang bercanda dengan para ahjumma centil itu?_ Sungut Luhan dalam hati.

Luhan menatap sang _appa _dengan tatapan kesal yang malah dibalas sang _appa_ dengan kedipan nakalnya. Luhan mendengus sebal.

Sehun tampak dengan asyik mengobrol dengan seorang wali murid yang menurut Luhan centilnya bukan main, dengan dandanan menornya. Luhan menggeretakkan giginya gemas melihat pemandangan itu.

"Ck, _appa_-mu itu masih sangat muda ya?" komentar Jongin saat melihat ke arah pandang Luhan. "Berapa sih umurnya?"

"Dua puluh sembilan," jawab Luhan singkat sambil terus memicingkan mata mengamati gerak-gerik _appa_-nya.

"Benar-benar sulit dipercaya, berarti dia memiliki anak di usia 14 tahun, sungguh hebat," komentar Jongin lagi.

Luhan menunduk sedih. Ia sering merasa tidak yakin jika ia adalah anak kandung ayahnya, tapi jika ia bukan anak kandung lantas dianggap apa ia selama ini? Hanya sebagai pelampiasan nafsunya belaka?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sumpah ini gaje XD

Ini remake dari anime Papa to Kiss in the Dark, ada yg tau kah? Hehe

Ini spesial buat temen saya yg request ff yaoi tapi malah jadinya nggak hot gini huhu *pundung*

Mind to review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

SEKALI LAGI PERHATIAN FF INI EMANG TERINSPIRASI DARI ANIME '**PAPA TO KISS IN THE DARK**' KALO EMANG ADA YG FAMILIAR SAMA CERITANYA YA EMANG INI DIADAPTASI DARI ANIME ITU WKWK

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah ditekuk. Ia sungguh merasa kesal dengan ayahnya yang tampan dan menurut teman-temannya _super hot_ itu. Bagaimana tidak, sang ayah seperti sengaja memanas-manasinya dengan berlama-lama bercanda bersama para _ahjumma_ centil itu. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan sepulang acara penerimaan siswa baru dengan teganya ia meninggalkan Luhan tanpa basa-basi sedikitpun menawarinya pulang bersama.

"Lihat saja, aku tidak akan memasak untukmu tuan Oh, silahkan saja suruh para _ahjumma_ itu membawakan makanan untukmu," gerutu Luhan sambil duduk didepan televisi setelah ia berganti pakaian.

Biasanya setelah pulang sekolah ia akan memasak untuknya dan ayahnya karena di rumah mereka sama sekali tidak ada _maid_. Sehun sengaja tidak mempekerjakan satupun _maid _dengan alasan takut hubungan terlarangnya dengan Luhan—anaknya sendiri—diketahui orang banyak. Dan itu bisa membahayakan karirnya sebagai seorang aktor.

Pukul tujuh malam, mobil Sehun baru terdengar memasuki garasi rumah. Sehun memasuki rumah dan mendapati Luhan tertidur pulas dengan posisi lucu di sofa depan televisi. _Namja _tampan itu tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan anak tercintanya.

"Lu, bangun sayang." Sehun berjongkok di depan sofa dan menepuk pelan pipi Luhan.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dan mendapati ayahnya berada di hadapannya sambil tersenyum tampan.

"_Appa_, kenapa jam segini baru pulang?" rajuk Luhan sambil mendudukkan dirinya. Sehun kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di samping Luhan.

"Tadi ada sedikit masalah saat pengambilan gambar, dan juga tempat pengambilan gambar jauh dari Seoul karena itu _appa_ terlambat pulang. Kau takut sendirian di rumah sayang?" tanya Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Luhan penuh sayang.

Luhan menggeleng singkat.

"Hey kau kenapa? Kenapa ekspresimu begitu dari tadi?" Sehun keheranan dengan perubahan sikap Luhan yang tidak seriang biasanya.

Luhan memajukan bibirnya. "_Appa_ jahat! Kenapa tadi ngobrol mesra dengan para _ahjumma _genit itu?"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Eh? _Ahjumma_? Maksudmu _eomma_ dari teman-temanmu?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Astaga—_appa_ hanya berusaha sopan kepada mereka Lu, mereka mengajak ngobrol masa _appa_ harus mengacuhkannya?" Sehun berusaha memberi pengertian. "Lagipula memangnya salah _appa_ kalau mereka tertarik pada _appa_?"

Luhan menncibir mendengar perkataan Sehun yang terlampau percaya diri tapi ada benarnya juga itu.

"Jadi kau cemburu hm?" ledek Sehun sambil mencubit pelan pipi Luhan.

"Ti-tidak," bohong Luhan—ia merasa malu sekarang.

Sehun terkekeh. "Baiklah sekarang ayo kita makan malam, kau sudah memasak kan?"

Luhan hanya menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya. "Ng—Lulu hari ini lupa memasak."

"_Mwo_? Lupa memasak? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sehun sambil memijat pelipisnya. Ia begitu lelah dan lapar karena pekerjaannya seharian tetapi ketika sampai rumah Luhan bilang ia tidak memasak. Sehun mati-matian menahan amarahnya sekarang.

"Tadi Lulu sebal karena melihat _appa_ bersama para _ahjumma_ itu, lalu Lulu putuskan untuk tidak memasak," jelas Luhan takut-takut, tak berani menatap mata ayahnya.

Sehun mengambil nafas dalam, berusaha menahan emosi. "Baiklah, malam ini kita makan di luar saja. Tapi sebagai gantinya ada hukuman untukmu karena melalaikan tugasmu sayang."

"Hu-hukuman?" cicit Luhan ngeri.

Sehun menyeringai. "Kau akan tahu hukumanmu besok."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tengah bersandar pada ambang pintu sambil melipat tangan didepan dadanya. Ia tengah menikmati pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat menyegarkan untuk membuat matanya terbuka sempurna di pagi hari. Pemandangan indah itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Luhan yang tengah bersih-bersih rumah dengan pakaian _maid_ berwarna hitam dengan hiasan renda putih yang mempertontonkan kaki mulusnya karena roknya yang super pendek. Luhan hari ini mendapatkan hukuman dari Sehun untuk membersihkan rumah—dengan kostum spesial—dan karena itu ia terpaksa membolos sekolah hari ini.

Tanpa diketahui Luhan, Sehun berjalan mendekati _namja_ manis yang tengah sibuk mengelap meja didepannya dengan posisi membelakanginya sambil menatapnya lapar.

"Aw—_appa_ kenapa kau melakukan itu?" protes Luhan saat tangan Sehun dengan nakalnya meremas pantat mulusnya yang terekspos jelas ketika ia sedikit menungging.

"Itu juga bagian dari hukuman, sayang," kata Sehun sambil menyeringai mesum.

Luhan merona malu. "_Appa_ aku tidak mau memakai pakaian wanita seperti ini, _jebal _ini sungguh memalukan."

"Malu pada siapa? Di rumah ini kan hanya ada aku dan kau, Lulu sayang," jawab Sehun sambil tangan nakalnya kembali menyusup ke dalam rok pendek Luhan.

"Jangan _appa_." Luhan menahan tangan Sehun sambil merona malu dan menariknya dari dalam rok _maid_ nya.

"Kau tidak memakai pakaian dalam hm?" goda Sehun sambil memasukkan lagi tangannya ke dalam rok Luhan, kali ini sambil meremas kecil penis milik anaknya itu.

"Ahh—bukankah _appa_ yang menyuruhku untuk tidak memakai pakaian dalam?" desah Luhan karena sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Sehun.

Sehun berpura-pura mengernyit. "Ah, benarkah?"

"Ahh—sudah _appa_—ahhh bagaimana aku bersih-bersih jika kau menggodaku terus begini?" protes Luhan karena tangan Sehun tak juga berhenti meremas penis di balik roknya.

Sehun terkekeh. "Baiklah kau lanjutkan hukumanmu, _appa_ akan mengawasimu dari sini, awas kalau sampai tidak bersih."

Sehun kemudian menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di sana sambil memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah membersihkan rumah mereka dengan serius. Berkali-kali ia harus menelan ludah saat Luhan tidak sengaja mempertontonkan belahan pantatnya ketika ia menungging atau sedikit berjinjit. Sepertinya adik kecil Sehun sudah mulai mengeras di bawah sana.

"_Appa_, tolong bantu Lulu memegangi kursi, Lulu mau naik dan membersihkan debu di atas lemari," pinta Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Sehun yang sudah mengarah ke hal yang tidak-tidak.

Sehun kemudian menyeret sebuah meja mendekati lemari lalu menaruh kursi diatas meja tersebut, agar bagian atas lemari bisa dijangkau oleh Luhan. Kemudian Luhan menaiki kursi tersebut dan Sehun memeganginya. Tapi posisi itu justru membuat Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas pemandangan di balik rok Luhan.

Sehun menelan ludahnya saat melihat dengan jelas di depan wajahnya pantat Luhan dan kejantanan kecilnya yang bergerak-gerak mengikuti gerakan tubuh _namja_ mungil itu.

"L-lu, kau tahu _appa_ bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas dari bawah sini—" kata Sehun dengan suara berat menahan gairahnya.

Luhan terkesiap, dengan cekatan ia merapatkan roknya dengan tangannya sambil merona. "Kyaaaaaaa kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, Lulu kan malu!"

Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Luhan yang seperti perempuan. "Tidak perlu malu, _appa_ kan sudah biasa melihat adik kecil dan pantat seksimu itu."

Luhan merona lagi mendengar perkataan vulgar ayahnya yang mesum itu.

"Sudah lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu, tangan _appa_ mulai pegal memegangi ini," kata Sehun lagi.

Luhan menuruti perkataan Sehun dan melanjutkan kegiatannya membersihkan bagian atas lemari, walau ia merasa tidak nyaman karena tatapan mesum Sehun di bawah sana.

"Kyaaaaaaa _appa_ kenapa membuka rokku?" teriak Luhan saat Sehun iseng menyibakkan roknya ke atas.

Sehun tertawa meledek. "_Aigoo_—kau benar-benar terlihat seperti anak gadis sekarang."

Luhan membenarkan roknya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya sebal. "Kau benar-benar mesum Oh Sehun-_ssi_!"  
>Sehun terkekeh lagi, tapi kemudian ia membiarkan Luhan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan tenang, hanya mata nakalnya yang sibuk menggerayangi bagian dalam rok Luhan, tangannya tetap di tempatnya memegangi kursi tempat Luhan berdiri.<p>

"Nah sudah selesai—" kata Luhan puas, lalu dengan hati-hati turun dari atas kursi.

"Jadi sudah selesai? Kalau begitu kita bisa mulai," kata Sehun sambil menyeringai. Luhan hanya menatap Sehun tak paham.

"_Appa_ turunkan aku!" teriak Luhan kaget saat Sehun tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh mungilnya.

Dengan tak sabaran Sehun meletakkan tubuh mungil Luhan diatas meja makan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia menyibak rok pendek berenda Luhan dan melebarkan paha mungil sang anak, kemudian mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya disana, menjilati penis kecil favoritnya.

Luhan hanya bisa mendesah tak karuan karena perlakuan sang ayah yang dengan lihai memanjakan juniornya. Sehun terus menggoda penis kecil Luhan dengan lidahnya, menusuk-nusukkan lidahnya pada lubang kencing sang anak, membuatnya menggeliat gelisah.

"Ahh—_appa_ Lulu mau keluar—" racau Luhan saat Sehun memaju-mundurkan mulutnya dengan tempo cepat. Beberapa saat kemudian menyembur cairan putih di mulut Sehun yang langsung ditelannya tanpa sisa. Sementara Luhan tergeletak lemas setelah orgasmenya.

Sehun kemudian menyambar bibir tipis sang anak, mengajaknya berpagutan panas, sementara tangannya mulai memasuki lubang kemerahan Luhan yang sempit, berusaha melebarkannya agar siap dimasuki kejantanannya yang ukurannya tidak main-main.

Setelah puas berperang lidah dan bertukar _saliva _Sehun dan Luhan melepaskan pagutan mereka, berlomba meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya setelah ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan. Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang tampak begitu menggairahkan dengan seragam _maid_-nya yang berantakan, kaki mengangkang lebar memperlihatkan kejantanan kecilnya yang telah melemas, dan wajah sayunya yang tengah terengah menghirup oksigen.

Sehun dengan tidak sabaran kemudian melepas semua kain yang menempel di tubuhnya, mulai dari kaus putihnya, celana pendek serta terakhir celana dalamnya. Sehingga sekarang terpampang jelas kejantanan besarnya yang telah menegak sempurna sejak beberapa saat lalu.

"Lu, _appa_ masuk sekarang _ne_?" pinta Sehun, tak sanggup lagi menahan hasratnya karena melihat lubang berkedut Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk lemah.

Perlahan Sehun mendorong masuk penisnya ke dalam _hole_ Luhan, diiringi dengan erangan kecil Luhan karena benda asing yang baru saja memasuki tubuhnya terasa merobek lubangnya.

"Ahh—kau masih saja sempit padahal setiap hari _appa_ masuki—" racau Sehun karena penisnya dicengkeram kuat oleh lubang sempit sang anak.

Sehun mulai bergerak maju mundur dengan perlahan karena takut menyakiti Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya sibuk mendesah tak karuan ketika penis besar ayahnya tepat mengenai titik terdalamnya. Ia tidak mempedulikan lagi ketika _saliva_-nya mengalir melalui mulut mungilnya karena terlalu semangat mengeluarkan desahan.

"Lebih cepat _appa_—" pinta Luhan terbata.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sehun mempercepat tempo genjotannya, karena ia pun merasakan di bawah sana kejantanannya sudah mulai membesar pertanda akan mengeluarkan benihnya. Tubuh Luhan terhentak-hentak tak karuan, dan suhu ruangan memanas sempurna karena kegiatan mereka.

Sambil bergerak maju mundur Sehun mengocok junior Luhan dengan tempo cepat, sambil ia menjilati dan memberi tanda di leher mulus anaknya itu. Luhan hanya bisa membalas perlakuan Sehun dengan desahan merdunya yang memenuhi ruangan.

Sehun merasa sebentar lagi sesuatu dari dalam dirinya akan memaksa keluar, sehingga ia mempercepat genjotannya dengan membabi buta, tak mempedulikan Luhan yang terhentak-hentak semakin cepat dibawah sana.

"_Appa_, aku—"

"Bersama sayang—"

"Ahhhhh—"

Dengan desahan panjang pasangan ayah dan anak itu mengeluarkan cairan cintanya masing-masing. Luhan mengeluarkannya di perut berotot sang ayah sedangkan Sehun mengeluarkan spermanya memenuhi lubang sang anak.

Sehun ambruk di samping Luhan dengan nafas memburu. "Terima kasih sayang," katanya dengan suara beratnya.

"Sama-sama _appa_," jawab Luhan lirih nyaris tak terdengar, suaranya habis karena terlalu banyak mendesah. Seks dengan ayahnya selalu menguras semua tenaga dan juga suaranya.

"Ronde kedua sayang?" bisik Sehun dengan anda menggoda di telinga Luhan sambil tangan nakalnya mulai meremas lagi junior Luhan yang sudah melemas.

Luhan menggeleng cepat sambil memajukan bibir mungilnya. "Lulu lelah _appa_."

"Anggap saja ini masih bagian dari hukumanmu. Lagipula seks di pagi hari baik untuk kesehatan sayang," kata Sehun sambil menyeringai.

"_Andwae appa_—aahhh—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahahaha saya kembali dengan chapter dua XD

Semoga enggak kependekan dan enggak terlalu mesum ya :v

Mind to review? :)


End file.
